


An Out-of-Body Experience

by LadyRedHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Groping, Possession, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Jaune is given the power to transfer himself into the minds of others, allowing him to possess their bodies. He uses this power to....have some fun....
Kudos: 22





	An Out-of-Body Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> I am taking commissions!  
> If you have a ship or idea you'd like, but don't know if you'd be able to write it yourself, then for $10, I can write that story for you! I'm obviously not going to comfortable with every single ship, every single situation, and every kink. If I like the idea, I will take your commission! If you like my work and want to support me, then please consider commissioning me something!  
> My discord is LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Topics I won't write: pregnancy, marraige  
> Anyway, again, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

“Will you accept the power to transfer yourself into the minds of others?”

Jaune was very confused. He’d been in the middle of protecting Ruby from a giant cookie Grimm when he had been teleported to a dark cave where this...thing floated in front of him.

It was a dark mass of tendrils with a single glowing eye in the center. The infinitely twisting tendrils were almost hypnotizing. Jaune had heard a deep, smooth, male voice in his head that asked that question.

“Wh-what?” Jaune asked.

“I can give you the power to put yourself in the minds of others...control them.” It said.

“I...I don’t…” Jaune mumbled, suddenly it was right in his face, causing him to fall over.

“Okay, I’m already tired of formalities. You will receive this wondrous power on behalf of My Lady, and I’ll choose your first target.” It said.

“B-but-”

Before he could say another word, Jaune was enveloped in a bright white light.

***

Jaune opened his eyes to an unfamiliar sight. Well, the sight wasn’t unfamiliar, it was a ceiling, but it was a lot closer.

He felt...weird...and he had a headache. He sat up and rubbed his head, but...his hair felt off. Smoother. He went wide-eyed when he saw spotted pants on his legs. What-

“Ruby!”

A sudden familiar voice made him jump. He turned towards the voice, finding he was on an elevated bed. He found Weiss staring at him.

“If you’re gonna call the shower first, then you need to get in quickly!” Weiss said. Jaune was completely confused and just stared at Weiss.

Her hair was down, and she was in pajamas, which made her look...really cute. She groaned, went to the closet, grabbed a female uniform and walked back. She practically pulled Jaune out of bed, thrust the clothes into his arms and shoved him into the bathroom. Before he went back out, he glanced at the mirror. But instead of himself he saw Ruby. When he realized that, he dropped the clothes and ran up to the mirror. He moved his hands over the surface, and Ruby mimicked it. He put a hand to his cheeks, and so did she. He put his fingers on his lips, and so did she. They were soft...not his.

He...he was Ruby.

Finally, he remembered his dream, and that weird...thing. Had it been serious? Had he really possessed Ruby?

A knock on the door made him jump for the second time. “Ruby, get started already! We don’t have all day!” Weiss yelled.

“S-sorry.” Jaune said, and Ruby’s voice came out. He looked back at the mirror.

Should he...?

He guessed he didn’t really have a choice, so...Jaune started stripping Ruby body. As he tugged the shirt off, he could feel something...or two… that were new. He also felt the absence of something.

Jaune gasped when the shirt was off, and he quickly saw Ruby didn’t wear a bra to bed. He started in awe at his friend’s exposed breasts. Sure he had seen breasts before, but seeing them in person was different, and this situation was a whole ‘nother level. They were...bigger than he would’ve expected.

Round and pale slopes, leading upwards to pretty pink nipples. Jaune felt something stir inside him, and watched in fascination as Ruby’s nipples hardened. He...wanted to touch them, but resisted. He looked at the shower; he’d be touching them anyway, right? He turned back to the mirror, and hooked his thumbs into both the pants and underwear, deciding to do it all at once. With a deep breath, he pulled down and stepped out before looking back up. He felt his breath escape him as he looked at the pussy of his friend. It was shaved, and an innie. Beautiful! Before he knew what he was doing his hand went down and gently touched it. He moaned, Ruby voice coming out softly.

“RUBY!” Weiss yelled.

“S-sorry!” I’m getting in now!” Jaune yelled. Turning away, he got into the shower and grabbed what he hoped was Ruby’s body wash. He turned the water on to the temperature he wanted, and got some soap in his hands. He lathered it up, and looked down. He stared at Ruby’s jutting chest, and gulped. Finally, he placed his hands on her breasts.

Immediately, he felt how unbelievably soft they were. Smooth. He squeezed, and felt a strange kind of pleasure he hadn’t felt before. When his fingers made contact with the hardened nipples, the pleasure increased dramatically, and he moaned, enjoying the sound of Ruby’s soft moan. Not wanting Weiss to yell again, he moved away, rubbing the arms and stomach. Why was her whole body soft? When he reached the crotch , he hesitated. Again...he could…”experiment” later. He went over it briefly, in awe at how good it felt, and scrubbed the legs. He got the back the best he could, and giggled despite himself when he rubbed her ass. Once he was done, he washed off, and did her hair. Finally, once he was satisfied, he got out, grabbed the red towel hanging up--assuming it was probably hers--and dried off.

It took him some effort, especially with the bra, but he finally got dressed in the uniform. It was quite comfortable. Giving one last look in the mirror, he stepped out.

And found a topless Weiss. 

“Finally.” She said, grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom, closing the door on an awestruck Juane.

This…was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
